


Maid Cafe!

by zhyn



Series: Kuwabara's got swag [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuwabara gets his very own megane maid harem for his birthday. CRACK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Cafe!

There was a time and place for everything, Kuwabara believed. That was his way of living. Right now though, he could appreciate life's little surprises.

After all, he wasn't getting any younger, and today, on his natal day, the sight of not one, but two bespectacled go pros in short french maid uniforms. It made him so happy he could die right now and go straight to heaven.

Ogata knelt down with aplomb, balancing the tea tray while managing to not lose his balance on those high heels.

"Tea for the Master?" he asked, as Ochi massaged Kuwabara's shoulders, prepping him for some vigorous exercise later.

A loud bang from the door. "No, I should be serving the master first!" Tsutsui ran in, his skirts hiked ridiculously high to display his garters.

"Flasher," Ochi muttered, annoyed.

Kuwabara snorted as the three french maids started a catfight to serve him. "Ah, this is the life."

As for Kaga:

By sheer manly stength (and maybe the liberal use of the feather duster) Ogata emerged victorious to serve their master first. Tsutsui, deliciously dishevelled, sniffled in a corner, moaning the lack of a Master.

At that point, Kaga, past master in catching every opportunity to get his uke even more dishevelled, walked in, and said, "Hey, Tsutsui, make me a sammich."

And Tsutsui, realizing one master did want him, happily complied.


End file.
